


Impression, Sunrise

by AnnaConda



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Daryl, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Restraints, Rickyl Writers' Group Mid-Season 06 Premiere Mini-Challenge, Sub Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaConda/pseuds/AnnaConda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex is always brutal, wild like the men themselves, and Daryl ends up bruised and bloody and aching every time. But even through the pain, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Because this is Rick, and Rick has a way of putting the things he’s broken back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impression, Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was to write exactly 500 words of fluff for the MSP of Season 6. Well, I don’t really do fluff, so this is the closest I could come to it. I think it fits the spirit of the challenge though, so enjoy! P.S. the title is from a Monet painting.

Rick unhooks the silk rope from the hook high up on the wall of the cell and smiles a little sheepishly at Daryl as the hunter lowers his arms with a wince. “Sorry,” he murmurs as he gently unwinds the rope from Daryl’s wrists, letting it fall to the floor. “Got a little carried away.”

“God _damn_ , Rick,” Daryl rasps out, his throat sore from all the crying out he’d been doing for the last two hours as Rick released all his aggression on him, clawing and biting and flogging until Daryl’s whole body is a patchwork quilt of bruises and bloodstreaks and angry red handprints. Rick hadn’t even begun to actually fuck him until five minutes ago, after they’d both been painfully hard for well over an hour and Daryl had lost his last shred of dignity and started to beg for it. He flexes his fingers and rolls his shoulders, trying to loosen up the tightened muscles and relax. “Nearly made me safeword, man.”

Rick’s eyes flash dark with a combination of crushing shame and burning lust. “You can if you need to, you know. That’s what it’s for.” He kisses Daryl’s forehead and pulls him down to sit on the cot in the corner of the cell.

“Yeah, I know,” Daryl says. He lets out a sigh of pleasure as Rick picks up a washcloth and starts to clean the wounds he’d left on Daryl’s skin, soothing him with aching gentleness that’s especially comforting in contrast with the brutality from before. “Would if I needed to.”

“You promise?” Rick dips his head to make Daryl look at him. “I need to know you won’t let me go too far.”

“I promise,” Daryl tells him.

Rick finishes cleaning the wounds and then carefully cleans up Daryl’s ass, probably the least-abused part of his body despite the impressive amount of come leaking out of it. Daryl hisses softly as Rick parts his ass cheeks, then relaxes into the care and gentle touches. When he’s clean, Rick lays him down on the cot on his stomach, then stretches out beside him, propping his head up on one hand and using the other to trace the marks he’d made on Daryl’s skin.

Daryl turns his head so he can gaze up at Rick. “How’s it look?”

Rick smiles softly and trails his fingertips down to Daryl’s hips, brushing lightly over the bruises and half-moon marks that Daryl knows must already be blooming on his skin. “Beautiful. Like art.”

Daryl chuckles and his body arches into Rick’s touch, chasing the emotion he can feel in the man’s hands. “Does that make you fuckin’ Picasso, man?”

“I prefer Monet, but whatever you say. It’s your canvas.” Rick smiles again and leans down to kiss Daryl’s shoulder. “I love that you let me do this to you,” he whispers, swirling his fingers over Daryl’s back. “I love _you_.”  
**  
** “Love you too,” Daryl mumbles back, and he closes his eyes and just lets himself feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'm on Tumblr now! [Here](http://ricks-annaconda.tumblr.com)


End file.
